


candy store

by rvnqn



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dates, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, cheek kisses, hand holding, implied eating disorder, it's cold and arashi is warm and mika appreciates that, like very vaguely implied, mika has a good day bc the boy deserves it, mika has a good time, their relationship is kinda vague but i assure you theyre dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvnqn/pseuds/rvnqn
Summary: What the black-haired boy saw filled him with so much joy, he felt like an excited child.--In which Mika and Arashi go out on a date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still not confident on writing mika so please excuse that fact if he's poorly written in this!! also i did in fact use she/her for arashi mostly bc that's how i personally refer to her, so if you don't like it, i'm sorry!

Mika hated the cold.

 

Being someone with very little fat or muscle, the cold was his worst enemy.

 

The second year shivered, his whole body shaking violently in the cold despite being bundled up in thick winter clothing. His slim, bony hands were getting the worst treatment. Why did he have to forget his gloves at home? That was stupid of him.

 

Why was he even waiting out in the cold again?

 

Oh, that's right. Arashi had promised to take him out somewhere today. He had not been waiting for long; he only just got off the train about five minutes ago. But the wait felt like eternity.

 

However, when he caught sight of that familiar bleached blonde hair only a couple minutes later, Mika felt a mix of happiness and relief. 

 

Arashi must have caught sight of him too, because she was rushing right over to the black-haired boy. “Mika-chan~! I didn't keep you waiting long, did I?”

 

Mika flashed a reassuring grin at his friend (girlfriend? He still wasn’t confident on what to call her yet, so for now he was still calling her ‘friend’) through his violent shivering. “Nah, ya didn't! I only got here ‘bout seven minutes ago..? So don't worry ‘bout it, okay, Naru-chan?” 

 

The blonde happily hugged Mika, squeezing him tightly much like an overbearing mother would. “I can't help but worry, Mika-chan! You're shivering so much! Come on, let's get going, okay? You'll warm up if you move!” She grabbed one of his freezing hands, pulling him along towards their destination, wherever that was.

 

Arashi’s hands were warm, even though it was extremely cold. Granted, she probably walked here, and she definitely weighed more than he did, but it was still comforting to Mika. Actually, she was just comforting in general. As much as he idolized Shu, he was not exactly the best at comforting him when he was upset or in need of help. Arashi, however, always took care of him, especially during the times that he couldn't do it himself.

 

He appreciated it.

 

They walked for quite some time, and only then did it occur to Mika that he had no idea where they were going. He started to get a little bit nervous, even though he trusted Arashi not to take him anywhere he didn't like. “Hey, Naru-chan, where’re ya takin’ me exactly? I don't think ya ever told me.”

 

“It's a secret! It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, Mika-chan.” The blonde turned towards Mika with a smile, as if she could sense how nervous he was. “Don’t worry so much, I’m positive you’ll love this place.”

 

Mika could only wonder where he was taking him.

 

Eventually, the two stopped in front of a small-looking store, the taller second year grinning happily as she pulled Mika inside.

 

What the black-haired boy saw filled him with so much joy, he felt like an overexcited child. 

 

The store was covered wall to wall in cheap candies; jars filled to the brim with hard candy and gummies, displays full of packs of gum and other chewy things, sour candies, sweet candies, spicy candies - he was in paradise. Mika could hardly help but start crying at the sight.

 

Once she saw him start crying, Arashi’s previous cheerful expression turned into one of concern. “You don’t like it? Oh gosh, did I mess up, Mika-chan? I’m so sorry, let’s g-”

 

The shorter boy hugged her tightly as he cried loudly, cutting her off. “I love it! T-thank ya, Naru-chan, yer the best!”

 

Arashi’s smile returned to her face, relieved as she hugged him back. “Don’t scare me like that, Mika-chan! I’m glad you like it, though.” She pulled away from the hug, planting a kiss on his cheek. “Now, go pick out whatever you want. Get as much as you like, I have plenty of money~”   
  
Mika nodded aggressively, wiping away his tears before returning the kiss. “Thank ya so much!! I owe ya one, Naru-chan!” He let go of the blonde, grinning excitedly before going around the store, picking out whatever he could. He felt completely childish, and he knew that Arashi was probably spoiling him, but he didn’t care. Even if he might feel bad for letting her spend money on him later, he was happy.

  
Today was the best day ever.


End file.
